Night 3
FNAC= Night 3 is the third playable Night in Five Nights at Candy's. The Penguin, Old Candy and Blank now become active. Candy, Cindy and Chester also turn even more agressive than in Night 2. You must change your strategy from Nights 1 and 2, as Animatronics without shiny eyes are now active. For Nights 3 and on, the following must be done: # Check Blank to make sure he doesn't leave. If he has, close your Window Door, and do step 2. If not, go to step 3. # If Blank leaves, close the Window Door, wait for him to knock while watching your left and right door outside the camera. Once the lights stop flickering you can safely open the window door again. If you see shiny eyes, immediately close the door they appeared at. Then go to step 3. # Check your door cameras with Night Vision on. Remember, you must mostly rely on these from here on out. # Repeat Night 3 Phone Call Cutscene *Date: 09/24/1987 *Hour: 02:36 *Animatronics: Vinnie The cutscene starts showing the same bloody conyeror belt, but with police tapes around the place and the numbers near the parts, implying that investigation has started. If the player will turn left, player will see Vinnie twiching his head. If the player will turn right, and left again, Vinnie will be closer, similar to first cutscene, however his head will twitch. Turning to the right will result in the end of the cutscene. FNATF2.png Reverse puppet 3.gif Reverse puppet 4.gif 342.png|The Loading Feed text. Output_P6iu1a.gif|The loading bar 38.png|The overlay 187.png|The REC circle Audio |-|FNAC 2= Night 3 is the third playable Night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Cindy and Chester become more agressive this Night. Candy and The Penguin also become active. For Night 3, do the same as in Night 2, except now you'll have practically two "Cindy's" to watch, as Candy behaves similar to Cindy, only that he's quicker than her. Night 3 also adds a twist as the Penguin can show up anytime while you are watching the cameras. If you see the Penguin's withered face on camera, quickly change the room or leave the camera, as otherwise he'll crash your security system, leaving you vulvernable to the other animatronics. For Night 3 and on, the Following must be done: #Keep checking the Main Hall with Camera Flash. #If somebody is in lure them out using telephones. #If you hear banging immediately bring up your monitor and search for Withered Chester, and scare him away with phone. #Be aware of Withered Penguin, check cameras cautionaly and if he appears on the camera, bring down the panel. #Repeat. Minigame *Animatronic: Blank the Animatronic *Command: Collect *Year: 1991 Starting from the Drawing Room, the player controls Blank to search the restaurant for four pages that, upon picking them up, are shown as children's drawings of their experiences at Candy's Burgers and Fries. The chairs have changed color from red to green, and Chester's curtains have been removed completely, a new table having been moved into the room. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of the faces of New Candy and New Cindy, 2) a stick figure of a sad/confused child that says "Where is Chester?", 3) a child drawing a mustache on Blank with the caption "For Blank", and 4) a kid playing guitar with New Candy and Cindy with the caption "Our band!!!" After viewing the fourth collected drawing, the minigame will end. 309 FNAC 2 minigame drawing missing Chester.png 127 FNAC 2 minigame drawing new candy cindy.png 317 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank Candy Cindy band.png 318 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank beard child.png Audio Locations for Night 3 minigame 146.png 200 2.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 379.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 393.png 177.png 359.png 125.png 145.png |-|FNAC 3= Night 3 is the third playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Monster Cat becomes active on this Night. Make sure you check the left and right of the bed to see if he is climbing up the bed. Minigames Dreamscape/Deepscape Like the previous nights, you start in the Dreamscape. You will noticed that there is now a wardrobe and a box. If you knocked him down again, he will say the following: If you speak with him, he says the following: Interacting with the bed causes the following dialogue to appear: Go to sleep? >''Yes No'' Choosing yes will start Night 3. In the Deepscape, Shadow Cat will been active when the timer reach zero. Post-Night minigame After you completed night 3, you have a Post-night minigame: You start at the entrance of The Rat and Cats Theater. If Mary talks to the girl by the three tables: If Mary talks to the Puppeteer by the closet: If you talk to Mary's father by the restrooms: If Mary talks to the boy in the arcade area: If Mary talks to the girl in the arcade area: If you talk to the Rat: If Mary says yes: You can hide under the tables or in the closet. When the Rat finds you, you will be greet by Monster Rat then turn back to Rat. He will say: After this, the minigame ends Night 3 Night 3 Night 3 Night 3